Graphite ga kill
by DarkGamerider
Summary: As soon as Graphite dies. He is sent to a new world. As he meets Akame and the rest of Night raid, He feels as if this is part of his destiny and joins Night raid in there everlasting fight to take down the Corrupted Empire and its followers. GraphiteXSheele
1. The new beginning with a new destiny

**An: Hey guys it's Darkgamerider here to give you a new story. I actually originally was going to do this with go busters but I felt that this is a better idea. So without futher ado enjoy.**

 _Graphite POV_

White... the only thing I could see after my Final battle against Snipe and Brave. Snipe who I have considered as both my Arch rival and my arch nemesis

And Brave the Human who wanted me dead only to avenge the Human woman he loved to which I infected and killed during Zero day. While I could care less for their reasons to fighting me, I could say that they were formidable opponents. And if Chronos didn't interfere my death would have felt more satisfying.

But now I am dead and I couldn't feel any happier than ever, because I have fulfilled my destiny at long last. But as I look towards it I start to see something blurry out into the distance, as I reach out to it I see…Trees? I then feel my whole body back as if nothing happened with the Gamedeaus virus is still within me. My clothes still intact though that is to be expected as they are part of me. And on my right was a familiar purple gamepad looking weapon with barrels on one side and a chainsaw blade on the other. On top of it was a screen in the middle of it with A and B Buttons on it, the Gashacon Bug visor.

But how is this possible? I have fulfilled my destiny have I not?! How in the hell am I still alive?! I then remembered something.

Chronos gained the ability to reset the whole game itself. Which means my battle, the one I have waited for since Kamen rider chronicle started? IS WORTHLESS?! "RRRAAAAAAAAAAHHH DAMN YOU CHRONOOOOOOOOOS I SWEAR ON MY LIFE, I WILL END YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed as a shockwave blasted out of me as most of the trees in the forest were blown out of the ground. I didn't care I just wanted to scream.

However my rage was interrupted as I heard running footsteps coming my way. I got into a stance ready for what was to come out of those bushes. But to my surprise it was but a human girl with black hair wearing what looked like to be a school uniform. But what intrigued me was the sword she was carrying as it looked like a samurai sword that had Kanji symbols written on the blade. But what is a human child doing with a weapon?

"Human I suggest you get lost for I do not have the patience to deal with you" The Human however just stood there. " I will say this one more time LEAVE OR PERISH!" Again she stands there but this time she takes her sword and gets into a stance.

Little did I know a smile formed on my face as I grabbed the Bugvisor and pressed the A button earning a curious look from the Human. "Very well if you as so wish to fight me. Then I accept your challenge child… **CULIVATE!** " I then placed the Bugvisor onto the handle as I began to turn back into my original form.

' **INFECTION…LETS GAME, BAD GAME, DEAD GAME, WHATS YOUR NAME?**

 **THE BUGSTER!'**

As the transformation finished as I looked at myself to see what I have become. My human body was replaced with a crimson colored Humanoid Dragon body. On my back was my dual bladed sword the Graphite fang. As I take out of my back I point it at the Human girl who looked at me in shock. It appears she has never seen a Bugster before. I will use this to my advantage

"Human I am the Warrior from Dragon knight hunter Z, Graphite. I ask as your opponent to give me your name!" The Human stood their silent until getting back into her stance and finally speaking. "I am Akame of Night raid and you monster are my target for trespassing into Night raid territory" I scoffed at the threat amused. "Very well then Human Akame then let this be a battle to the death if you so wish."

I then ran towards the human as she just stood there as if waiting. I then took my Blade and performed a downward slash to which she dodged somehow. Does she have the speed of Lazer? How is this possible? She then proceeded to try and decapitate me but I blocked it with my blade.

As we proceeded to block each other's attacks I tried to stab her but she blocked it and stabbed me in the heart instead. I dropped the graphite fang as I collapsed "Target eliminated" She said as she took her blade off of me and walks away. "Where do you think you're going Human Akame?" I growled as I got up. She turned around with a blank stare. "OUR BATTLE ISN'T OVER!"

I then took the Graphite fang and rushed towards her and proceeded to slash her only for her to block it with that cursed sword of hers."How are you still standing? I stabbed you with Murasame." She asked casually as I then started to chuckle.

"If you honestly think a puny sword is going to take me down Human Akame.. THEN YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN!" I then pushed her off and stepped away from her as far away as possible. "IF YOU WANT TO SEE A TRUE DEATH ATTACK THEN PREPARE YOUR SELF HUMAN AKAME!"

I then focused all my energy into the graphite fang as I twirled it into my back preparing for my Finisher.

" **DO-DO-DO-DO! GUREN BAKURYU-KEN!"**

I shouted as I stabbed the air only for the energy to form a dragon and charge at the Human now called Akame. As it charged her an explosion occurred right before my eyes. The smoke cleared as I see her lying on the ground knocked unconscious. She was a formidable opponent indeed.

She then looks straight at me dead center as if she was waiting for me to finish her. What I see in her eyes was not that of a normal human. All I could see was Anger, hate, regret, sorrow, has she also lost her honor? or was it something else? I then raised my blade towards her face.

"Well aren't you going to finish me?!" she shouted I looked at her in surprise most humans wish for me to spare them. Yet this one seems to act as if this is normal, but why? "Why do you wish for me to finish you Human Akame?" I asked her. "Isn't that you want? To serve for the empire and defeat Night raid?" I then put my blade on my back. Why was this empire

"I do not know of this Empire or this Night raid you work for. But judging from your tone you seem to despise this Empire. Plus I have already fulfilled my destiny so I have no reason to kill you." I then offered her a hand up. She takes it and takes her sword back as she nods. "I also know that you are a formidable opponent Human Akame, and for that I thank you. Only two Humans I know are capable of defeating me, and they have earned my respect. You are no different."

I looked at her with seriously as she looks at me caution. I then took the Bugvisor out of the handle and deactivate my Transformation turning me into my Human form once more. "Now if I must ask what is this night raid, and this empire you hate so much?" I asked her. She sighs before explaining.

"Us Night raid are a group of assassins who look to take down the Corrupted Empire as it is being ruled by a Greedy minister and a child emperor who the minister uses as a puppet just to get what he wants." From hearing this empire I have come to realization that I appear to not be in my own world. Not only that but this sounds similar to what me and Parado did before Kamen rider chronicle.

Since we wanted us Bugster to rule over Humans we did everything we had to just to get what we want. Parado wanted to have a fun game, I wanted nothing but battle. However if I am stuck here then it must be for a reason. Maybe it was destiny that I join this..Night raid and help them on their quest to ending this Empire.

Plus this Night raid sounds interesting if they are assassins…But at the same time I hate Humans, and though Human Akame is a formidable opponent she is still human. And I would do the same as Parado and Poppy pipopapo and go against my race….But maybe that's for the best. If I am to live on as a bugster I am going to have to do something I will regret.

Forgive me my friends but I must do what I must do. "Human Akame please take me to your leader for I would like to join this…Night raid of yours." She looked at me sternly as if she was examining me. She then gestured me to follow her as I did.

* * *

As we were walking to her base it has been very silent. The Human known as Akame finally broke the silence. "So Graphite what are you exactly?" she asks with monotone in her voice. "I have already told you I am the warrior from Drago Knight Hunter Z." She looks at me confused. "What is this..Drago Knight Hunter Z?" Now it was my turn to look at her confused.

"Drago Knight Hunter Z is a Video game where you hunt dragons with 3 other players. My genetic coding is from that game." She then looks at me even more confused. I catch that Video games do not exist in this world. If Parado were here he would freak out. "I shall explain everything once we arrive at your base Human Aka-." "Just Akame is fine" I smiled. "Very well Akame"

We continued to walk for another 30 minutes until we have stopped. "We're here" She announced as I look at the base from here. It was a huge mansion that had a mountain for a roof. As Akame walked towards it she turned around. "Are you coming?" My Journey for a greater purpose has just begun

 **AN: HOLY SHIT THAT WAS SOMETHING. I know I said I would work on the The exaid tmnt crossover. But I couldn't resist. This was on my mind right now and to be honest I think it worked out well. What do you guys think? Let me know ok. Especially you Yrt. Well until then Peace!**

 **Edit: Used to fix dialogue, Finisher, and POV dialogue errors**


	2. Fight for a new destiny

**AN: Hey guys Its Darkgamerider here to give you a new chapter of Graphite ga kill. Now before we go I want to say. HOLY SHIT I DID NOT EXPECT THIS TO GET SO MUCH HYPE! I mean people already love it so far and I really didn't expect it. I mean yeah there are times where monsters are side characters…Like The wild omega (CHECK IT OUT IF YOU HAVENT) But yeah, I'm honestly surprised but hey…. I also want to explain why I changed the Pairing from Sheele from akame. You see at first I thought it would be easier to pair Graphite because of their love for battle. But then a couple things came up into my head. One the pairing with sheele thing has been done to death and I wanted to do something different, And two because I think it would be easier for Graphite to be paired with akame as Akame can show him that there is more to life then battle and destiny….with that out of the way and without further ado enjoy.**

 **Update: Hey guys look i read all of your reviews and i realize that i apparently fucked up regarding the pairing. its just through my experience. I have seen alot of pairings with OC and sheele, and i've barely come across with Akame. And i see that people are really upset. I personally thought that i was doing something different. And besides i wasn't going to kill sheele off anyway. And i have read your reviews...even if they are alittle over dramatic. But i will change the pairing if you guys truly want me too...which you do so...fuck it. I apologize for the mistake and i promise it won't happen again**

 **Sincerely DGR**

* * *

 _Night raid HQ_

 _Graphite POV_

I was not to expect such a Headquarters. The only time I have seen such structure was in the Mountain temple ruins in Taddle Quest. But as we were about to step in. Akame unsheathed her sword at me forcing me to stop.

"Akame I thought we were over with this territory nonsense." Akame looked at me blankly as she was still studying me. She unsheathed her sword and stared at e for a good 5 minutes. She then reached her hand out. "Give me your imperial arms first before we go in." She demanded."

Imperial Arms what is she referring too? I then realized what she meant. The Bugvisor! But I can't give it away. It's the only way for me to reach my true form…. However if I am to fulfill my new destiny. I must earn their trust. Even do things I will despise.

I then proceeded to give her the Bugvisor and we proceeded inside. While I admired the exterior the interior is just as beautiful as it again reminds me of Taddle quest. As we reached a door. I found a group of people waiting for her.

One is a female with Pink hair with the longest pig tails I have ever seen in a human. And behind her back was a huge Sniper rife that would put Snipe's Gashacon Magnum in rife mode to shame.

One was a male who had some sort of curl on his head and wore green armor. He was very muscular, and he could prove quite a challenge. I would love to Duel him some time.

Next to him was another female this time with short Blonde hair who shows a lot of skin. Like the prostitutes in Drago Knight hunter Z. However she is more attractive to them. However what caught my eye was her belt. It wasn't anything like the Snipes gamer driver or…Chronos buggle driver Zwei. It was a simple belt with a buckle on it resembling a Gem of some sorts.

Next to her was another female wearing some sort of purple silk dress. And glasses. She also had long purple hair. Behind her was a pair of giant scissors with a picture of a bear on it. Nothing so special

The last two males I could care less about. One had green hair and dresses like Parado with this coat and gloves. And the other looks like nothing more then a normal human and looks like he isn't fit for combat. Nothing seems to pick my interest.

And at last the Female in the middle of the room. She had short White hair wearing a eye patch on her left eye. On her right arm seems to be either a prosthetic or a gauntlet of some sorts. She was also smoking a cigar. She like the man with the green armor looks to be a formidable opponent like Akame, And just like before with the man in the green armor. I wish to duel her!

However, she didn't look pleased to see me. "Akame you brought a stranger into our base? You know protocol!" Akame then step forward. "This…Man was invading our territory, so I tried to eliminate him. However he…. Transformed into a danger beast of sorts using this imperial arm and was able to take me down." Akame explained tossing the Bugvisor to the woman in the middle.

However as she explained it everyone look shocked. I can't understand why as I figured this world was filled with warriors like Akame, but that wasn't my only question, what was this Danger beast she mentioned? And why am I considered one? However, as I was thinking about this everyone was still silent and shocked, I couldn't stand this, so I had to Break the silence. "Please do not take it the wrong way. I was not intending to kill her. Only for her to get out of my way as I was… Going over a crisis. I had not known that I have stepped into your territory! So please do not blame her for you should blame me."

Akame looked at me shocked. Even though I had barely known her she earned my respect in battle. And so for giving me a good fight. The white-haired female smiled and smoked on her cigar more. "I admire you for your honesty, and no one can fight Akame and take her down so easily. Nonetheless we can't let you leave, So I have a proposal join Night ra-""I accept!"

The white-haired female looked at me in shock once more. "But I haven't even said what it was." Before I could speak. The female with the pink hair spoke first. "Boss you can't be serious. If he is able to beat Akame he's obviously a threat!"

The White-haired female. Now known as Boss thought about it for a second. "Your right Mine but he could be valuable in our cause. And we can't just accept anyone. What do you propose we do?" The Human Known as Mine as about to speak. But I already had a idea. "I suggest a duel!" They all looked at me confused. "W-What?!" I smiled "I propose a duel. If I win you must let me join you, and if you win. My fate will be decided by you. All of you"

The Humans were silent for a minute. Before Boss finally spoke. "Alright then a duel it is!" They all turned to her shocked, Except for Akame as she looked casual. "Boss are you really just going to accept this?" The Green haired one asked "Yes Lubbock I am, I admire his enthusiasm, and it seems only fair." She then turned towards me

"Now who would you like to duel?" I smiled and chuckled. "I believe there was a misunderstanding." They all looked confused. "I don't want to fight just one of you…. I WANT TO FIGHT ALL OF YOU!"

 _Normal POV_

Night raid looked at Graphite shocked! This was new to them as not only did this total stranger proposed a duel, but also the fact that he wants to challenge all of them?! Akame didn't know what to think. While she admired him for his spirit, but she feels like he has no idea what he's getting himself in too.

Leone smiled at this. "Alright then dibs on fighting him first" She shouted with excitement. Najenda took a while to think about it. 'This could be a way for him to study us and learn our strengths and weaknesses, but from his tone he sounds more like he wants to do it just to fight nothing else…...alright then it's settled' Najenda thought

"What is your name?" Najenda asked, Graphite smirked at this. "I am the warrior from Drago knight hunter Z Graphite, may I ask your name?" Najenda then took another cigar and started to smoke it before responding.

"I am Najenda the leader of Night raid, and while I admire your courage into fighting us, I can't allow it as a safety precaution, so to prove yourself you will only fight one of us if you want to join. Is that clear?" Graphite shook his head 'yes' While he was disappointed that he couldn't fight all of them he understood why. Even if he hated them.

"So, which one of us will you fight? And choose wisely" Najenda asked the Bugster warrior. Graphite looked at them all before concluding. He then pointed at his opponent. "I choose you!" He pointed at Bulat. Bulat smirked before pulling his hair back. "Alright sunshine if you think you can beat me then I accept your challenge!" "Very well let us take this to the battlefield"

* * *

 _Training grounds_

Bulat and graphite were on different sides of the sparing arena. Both looked at each other with full on seriousness. Graphite then looked at Najenda. "Najenda if you would please return my Bugvisor?" She then takes it out not before examining it a bit "So that's what this Imperial arm is called? A strange one at that as I have never seen it from the book. And if you win this fight perhaps you can explain where you're from?"

Graphite nodded as Najenda tossed him the Bugvisor. Graphite then turned his head towards Bulat. "Are you ready?" Bulat smirked" Not yet **INCURSIOOOOOO!"** Before Graphite knew it a gust of wind casted over his opponent and replaced him was a silver armored warrior with a cape and spear on his back. "It can't be…. you're a Kamen rider?!" Bulat looked confused.

"I don't know what that is, but I can tell you that this form is Incursio the Demon armor and nothing can Beat it while I'm in it!" Bulat said with pride causing Graphite to laugh "HAHAHAHAHA IF YOU REALLY THINK SOME ARMOR WILL MAKE YOU INVINCIBLE THEN YOUR MORE OF A MORON THEN I THOUGHT…. **CULIVATE!"**

Graphite then took the Bugvisor and placed it into it's holder as his body began to morph

' **INFECTION….LET'S GAME, BAD GAME, DEAD GAME, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!**

 **THE BUGSTER!**

" **WITNESS MY POWER INCURSIO! FOR YOU WILL BE DEFEATED BY IT!"** Bulat was shocked to see what Graphite has become, what looked to be a normal human became that of some sort of danger beast. Even in his armor he can feel the heat coming off him. As if he's telling him to try. Bulat shook this off and charged at Graphite. With graphite doing the same, Next thing everyone knew they vanished.

"W-Where they go?" Tatsumi asked? Everyone one was thinking the same thing until they started hearing swords clash all over the place. While they were listening Bulat and Graphite were duking it out at super speed as both were giving blows on each other.

"I have to admit for a Danger beast your pretty skillful." Bulat complimented the Bugster Warrior. "You're not so bad yourself Incursio, even if your human, but let us raise the stakes, shall we?!" Graphite then twirled the Graphite Fang focusing all of his energy

" **GEKIDOU RYUGA!"**

Graphite then sent two slashes at Bulat causing a explosion. The dust cleared to show Graphite in one side but Bulat in the other. "What is this?" Graphite asked only to receive a Slash on his back. He turns and does not see Bulat anywhere.

"I see your using Camouflage to attack me? Impressive but worthless none the less." Graphite the raised his blade in the air which what appeared to be a thunder cloud to appear earning a curious look from the armored warrior

" **DO-DO-DO KOKURYU-ZANDAR!"**

Graphite shouted as multiple black Lightning bolts appeared on the sky and landed on the arena. Bulat tried to dodge it but it was too late as a lightning bolt struck Bulat causing his armor's camouflage to disappear leaving him wide open.

"NOW THE FINISHER!" Graphite then jumped back all the way to the end of the arena as he focused all his energy into the graphite fang until both blades were covered in fire. He then twirled his weapon back

 **DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO… GUREN BAKURYU-KEEEEEEEENNNN!"**

Graphite then slashed the air as one huge dragon appeared and charged Bulat. Bulat tried his best and tried to block it. However, Graphite saw this and slashed with the other end of the Graphite fang summoning another Dragon charging at Bulat. Bulat desperately tried his best to block both but before he knew it he gave out, and the dragons went right through him which launched him on the other side of the arena and beyond knocking him out of his armor and knocking him off conscious.

"I HAVE CLAIMED VICTORY HAHAAAA!"

The rest of night raid couldn't believe what they just witnessed. Not only did Graphite took down one of there best assassins, But without any struggle what so ever! "H-How can anyone be that p-p-powerful?!" Mine freaked as did everyone else. Najenda then proceeded to Graphite. "B-boss what are you doing?!" She ignored him and proceeded to Graphite who turned towards her.

 _Graphite POV_

That was a glorious battle. One that I hope to have again with Incursio. I saw Najenda walk towards me. "Najenda if that is what you do every day. Then I have no regret joining you at all!" Najenda then stopped at a few steps away from me. She then reached out her hand.

"Graphite from Drago knight hunter Z…welcome to Night raid" I then shook her hand in return. As I look at the other they looked shocked. "It appears that I left some confusion on everyone…May I ask why?!" I asked the others. The pink haired one was the first to speak.

"YOU'RE A THREAT YOU LITERALLY TOOK DOWN ONE OF OUR MOST POWERFUL MEN WITHOUT BREAKING A SWEAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SAY TO THAT?!" I chuckled "You don't say anything….and I don't either. None of you are supposed to trust me immediately as you have just met me."

The pink haired girl was about to speak only for the purple hair girl to cover her mouth prevent her to speak…I really need to know their names. "You're right we don't trust you. And we do see you as a threat. That is one of the reasons you are joining. So, you can earn our trust. and to make sure you're not a spy for the empire. So, don't take it the wrong way it's just how we do things here"

"You really are pretty powerful Graphite!" I turned around to see Incursio limping his way back. "You are powerful as well Incursio, and I hope for the future that next time we spar. We won't hold back" "Same here. And it's Bulat by the way. Incursio is the name of my teigu I shout its name to activate it." Very strange but I will accept it none the less.

"To celebrate our new member, I will make Dinner" Akame announced. I'm going to have to tell them that Bugsters can't eat but I will later. Then sun was close to setting as we all stepped into the headquarters. The game is ready to begin

 **AN: FINALLY DONE I SERIOUSLY TOOK ALL OF MY BRAIN JUICE JUST TO FINISH THIS….And it was worth it…REVIEW TIME**

 **Magna Ryunoid: Thanks man**

 **ClearwingYuta: Hopefully I do a good job**

 **Devilmax: Same to you man ;D**

 **Martin305: well look no further…. seriously It's pretty close**

 **Random Person: Thanks, and I hope you like what I give**

 **Kamencolin: I will as long as you support it :D**

 **Jfazende5: Yeah I just found out…..it won't matter anyway**

 **Lee: Thanks**

 **AN: well that's all of the reviews….WOW that was a lot of people. Anyways guys please give me your opinion on this fic and as always I'll se you guys in the next chapter. So with out further ado**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
